Peggy's Ballid
by Cheetoh Frito
Summary: My first songfic! Hope you like it. It's about Peggy and his undying love Cecilia.


O.Kthis might be a little corny, considering the sourceMaximilion Pegasus. This is a songfic about his continued love for Cecilia. I do not own or profit in anyway from the use of either Yu-Gi-Oh or the song, "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion. I dedicate this story to TOP DUELIST, where ever he is^__^ 

Pegasus poured himself yet another glass of wine. He knew he'd regret it later, but it didn't matter. Hardly anything did anymore. He leaned in across the desk, writing in his journal. This was one of the few things that gave him even a small measure of comfort in his life nowadays. He sighed as his eyes averted from the book and fell on the mural of Cecelia hanging upon the wall. Hot tears welled in his eyes, obstructing his vision. It was fine with him, he didn't really need to see the portrait anyway; he knew every intimate detail of that painting by heart. The drops rolled down his cheeks, falling to dampen the carpet beneath. Even now, so many years after her death, he was reduced to tears each time his eyes landed upon it. He had painted that himself as a gift to her. He remembered that day so well

It had been on a bright, sunny day; a day when they'd picnicked in the country, shortly after she had been diagnosed. Cecilia had always loved the woods, the mountain air she said, could make you well. He had been an aspiring artist in those days, and she had been his favorite subject. She had looked so beautiful that day, with the sun shining through her golden hair, making her eyes sparkle that he just had to paint her. His intention was to paint the whole still life of the forest behind her, as it was her favorite setting, but she was so radiant that it seemed to drown out the background all together. It was she and only she that day as it had been every day, until forever came.

He remembered that scene as though it had happened yesterday, it seemed like a dream. It wasn't the first if it was, he'd dreamed of her almost every night since. Perhaps it really had happened yesterday, Pegasus thought; and perhaps this then was really the dream, this sick reality that she had been torn away from him. This was too much sorrow for reality. He would wake soon to find her next to him. He would tell her and she laugh at the absurdity of it; assuring him that nothing could ever tear her away from him. He would laugh, too, and then they'd take a walk in the gardens she'd planted, sneaking a kiss here and there among the hedges.

Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you,

That is how I know you go on,

Far across the distance and spaces between us

You have come to show you go on.

He closed his eyes. That would end the nightmare. All he had to do was reach out his hand and find her lying next to him in the dark. And yes, he could feel her there, beside him. He smiled. He reached to embrace her. To caress her soft skin and run his fingers through her luxurious curls, idly wondering how many children they'd have and hoping that they, too, would inherit that gorgeous hair of hers.

"Cecilia, I can feel your heart beat." he whispered in her ear.

The simple statement seemed to wake her. "Max," She smiled, "I love you, Maximilion Pegasus. My heart lives on in you. Don't ever forget me. I want you to know I'm okay, and I'm not sick anymore. We'll be together again soon."

"How could I ever forget you? And why do you say soon? We're together now, aren't we?" He was confused. He clutched her to himself all the tighter, in his frantic panic, in his need to assure himself that it really was a dream. He was relieved; he could feel her there.

Near, far, wherever you are,

I believe that the heart does go on.

Once more, you open the door

And you're here in my heart,

And my heart will go on and on.

"Sir?" Croquet shook his employer lightly. Pegasus felt it. The voice of Croquet, his head of security, made his eyes snap open.

"Huh? Who was Croquet to come barging into their bedroom? Especially at this early hour of the morning. It was an outrage! He turned to apologize to Cecilia for the interruption. She wasn't there.

"Cecil? Cecil!?" Pegasus yelled, in shock.

"Sir! Sir! You were dreaming." Croquet said quickly, looking more than a little embarrassed, "You fell asleep at the table. Sorry to disturb you, but we've had a breech of security and I-"

"Just deal with it. I'm in no mood for discussion, believe me! Tell no one to disturb me further tonight."

"Sir, are you alright?"

"No." He said, without emotion, "Now get out." Croquet craned his head about as he existed; he wanted to be sure Master Pegasus was all right. To his surprise his employer was hunched in his chair, crying.

Pegasus sat with his face buried in his hands. A dream! It'd been a dream! She was really gone. He was imaging things again. Tears trekked slowly down his face, staining his cheek. He remembered what she had told him once, when he'd woken shaken after a horrible nightmare:

"Dreams can't hurt you, they're just figments of the mind."

Oh how wrong she was! Figments hurt! He'd been such a fool! But it was bliss to see her again, as well as torture. He'd a lot of such dilutions since he'd gotten his millennium eye

How could he ever forget her? As long as he lived her memory would be within his heart. Her heart would go on with him. Hadn't that been what he'd pledged to her on their wedding day? Who could forget the very core of your existence? She would be the only one he ever loved. His first love and only. His life was for her.

That's why he'd traveled to Egypt and was now collecting the millennium items. He would be able to revive her if he had all seven, or so he'd been told. He had to try. Had to believe. She and, now, those items were the only things in this world and the next that mattered to him.

Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime,

And never let go till we're gone.

Love was when I loved you, one true time I hold to

In my life we'll always go on.

"We'll always be together, Cecil." He muttered. "Even death can't stop us from loving each other. As long as I live, we'll be together. No matter how far apart we are, our hearts will always be one. And no one or thing can change that. We'll be together until death, when I can see you again. And then we'll have eternity."

He smiled. Cecilia would have wanted him to. She had hated so to see him upset. They would be together. Sweet death couldn't come too quickly!

Near, far, wherever you are,

I believe that the heart does go on.

Once more, you open the door

And you're here in my heart,

And my heart will go on and on.

As long as she was there in his soul, he had no fear. He would get those items! He had to for her sake. She need not worry that he would ever forget her. She would always be safe with him heart. Safe in his heart as the most perfect secret he'd ever or would ever kept. In his soul she would stay that beautiful woman surrounded by the woods, unspoiled by the hateful world about her. She stood above it all, and would always do so. He hoped that she heard all of this, from where ever she might be.

"I did Max. I love you."

He could have sworn he felt her hand come to rest on his shoulder.

You're here; there's nothing I fear,

And I know that my heart will go on.

We'll stay forever this way.

You are safe in my heart,

And my heart will go on and on.

Well, hoped you liked and please review to tell me what you think. ^__^ Thanks for reading!


End file.
